Conditioning of hair is one of the most desired attributes in a personal care composition, particularly conditioners, shampoos, and body washes. Unless a conditioning agent is utilized, hair is often difficult to manage during and after shampooing. Similarly, there is a need for shampoos that can clean, condition, and increase hair manageability. To this end, silicones are added to shampoos.
Combinations of silicones and cationic polymers have been utilized. For example, PCT International Publication No. WO 2000/37041 discloses keratin conditioning formulations containing a water soluble, organic, ampholytic polymer and a water soluble, organic, cationic polymer. The prior art falls short, however, of delivering optimal conditioning properties while maintaining hair in a clean, non-greasy appearance after shampoo application.
Consequently, there is a continuing need to develop new cost-effective high performance conditioning agents that provide increased uniform deposition of silicones and other actives onto hair, while also providing for increased manageability.